


Do It For The Cuddles

by realityfallsapart



Series: The Road to Victuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, No Angst, Some kissing, Viktor is a Sap, calm down people its innocent kissing, he is so forgetful, legit just me wanting to write fluff, yuuri cuddle your fiance, yuuri has no chill, yuuri is so done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: "Viktor, come on, get up. We have to finish unpacking all of your junk.""It's not junk.""It is too. Get up or no cuddles tonight."Viktor scrambled up and dashed for one of his boxes.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yuuri and Viktor have moved in together and Yuuri is getting real tired of Viktor's unpacked boxes everywhere





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the fic that comes before this so you can understand the events mentioned in the beginning about Yuuri having a broken ankle! It's called Broken Skates!

"Viktor! I'm not invalid!"

"Yuuri, please, you are recovering."

"Viktor, the cast came off more that a week ago!"

 Yuuri stopped struggling in his fiance's grip with a huff accepting defeat. Viktor smiled and kissed Yuuri's head. He climbed the steps to their apartment easily with Yuuri's weight in his arms. Viktor was holding Yuuri bridal's style, not even letting go to unlock the door, only shifting his handhold. The old apartment door squeaked on its hinges as Viktor and Yuuri strode through only to be shut with a soft  _thunk!_

Viktor finally let Yuuri go when they reached the couch, softly placing the Japanese man down and settling on top. Yuuri groaned at the sudden weight above him.

"Viktor, come on, get up. We have to finish unpacking all of your junk."

Viktor pouted.

"It's not junk."

"It is too. Get up or no cuddles tonight."

Viktor looked up at Yuuri with a scandalized expression. Yuuri raised an eyebrow as if to say  _does it look like I am joking?_ Viktor scrambled up and dashed for one of his boxes. 

Yuuri and Viktor had moved in together a few weeks ago after they found an apartment not too far away from the onsen. Yuuri had all of his things put up, the clothes hung in the closet, furniture organised, and the most valuable pictures in frames on the wall. Viktor, however, had barely gone through three of his boxes. Viktor had tried, certainly, but every time he started to unpack, Viktor found an old knick-nack, photo or other keepsake that reminded him of a few memories and he would get distracted and frankly, Yuuri was getting awfully tired of tripping over a misplaced cardboard box on his way to the bathroom early in the morning.

Yuuri smiled to himself and laid back for a few moments.  _Moving in together....well moved in_ Yuuri thought. He liked those words. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be able to say that he was living with the handsome, Russian (and very forgetful) Viktor Nikiforov.  _And engaged. I'm also engaged._

The smile on his face widened before he sat up and distanced himself from the couch. He wandered to the kitchen where he raided the cabinets and refrigerator for ingredients to cook up dinner while Viktor was unpacking. He frowned, unimpressed with the extremely limited selection.  _Note to self: need to go grocery shopping._

As Yuuri cooked, Viktor furiously went though the boxes he had piled up against the wall. He came across one filed with his old costumes and smiled, waves of memories washing over him. He fingered the top one. It was from his first Junior competition, a black and blue shirt with white and purple highlights around the collar and silver thread waved into the material--like the night sky. Viktor recalled how enthusiastic and nervous he had been and chuckled to himself quietly. Viktor hefted the box up and carried it into the bedroom, sliding the box against Yuuri's one of old costumes. He paused and made a move to grab his fiance's box off the shelf, but stopped himself. 

_No, you can look at that later. You need to go through your stuff or Yuuri said no cuddles._

_But his old costumes....._

Viktor shook his head as if to physically dispel his thoughts.

_Do it for the cuddles._

* * *

Yuuri called in Viktor for a simple dinner, and he came within a few minutes. Yuuri was only half way through his meal when Viktor finished his and raced from the table. Yuuri nearly dropped his spoon.

"Hey? Where are you going? Did you even taste it before swallowing?" 

"I have to get this stuff unpacked!"

"Why are you in such a rush though?"

"It's for the cuddles!" 

Yuuri couldn't control the smile that came over his face. He shook his head and finished his dinner by himself, listening to the occasional curse from Viktor about having so many boxes. Yuuri washed the dishes and dried them while humming a simple tune that his mother sang. He put them away and grabbed the book he was reading before settling on the couch with a few pillows.

* * *

Yuuri woke up a few hours later to a silent apartment. He sat up groggily and winced. He was going to have a sore neck from sleeping like that for a bit.

"Viktor?" he called out. When Yuuri received no answer, he rolled himself off the couch and to his feet. Rubbing his eye, Yuuri shuffled around starting from the kitchen, sleepily looking for his fiance. A few minutes later, Yuuri almost tripped over him. Viktor was on the floor, half of the contents of a box next to him as he slept soundly on the rug. Yuuri just stared for a moment before breaking out into a lazy grin, remembering what Viktor had said earlier.

_It's for the cuddles!_

Yuuri found his way back to the couch where he grabbed a blanket and a pillow. Yuuri slipped the pillow under Viktor's head and Yuuri laid down next to the Russian, putting his own head on Viktor's chest. Yuuri snuggled up next to his fiance and spread the blanket over their bodies. In his sleep, Viktor snaked his arms around Yuuri's waist and tried to tug him closer.

"I did promise you cuddles," Yuuri hummed. 

Within minutes, Yuuri was back to sleep, on the floor, with Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you read my other story that comes before this, you know that I want to write these two in all sorts of situations, so let me know if you have an idea!
> 
> Pls comment or give kudos if you liked it!


End file.
